trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuzzy
Created by: Garry Stahl Number of Members: 10, plus traveling troop. Nature of Members: Ane vocal artists. Organization: Bond group, also band. Game Role: Something interesting for characters to encounter. World Role: Yet another way for Ane to fulfill their cultural imperative. Relative Influence: Minor, "cult" status artists that fail to make political statements. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Get your life story, and incidentally entertain you in the process. Relative Wealth: Minor. They have one starship and are subsidized by the Ane Confederation Treasury. Group advantages: They are in the public eye and cannot truly move in the Federation without being noticed. A large fan following keeps constant track of their itinerary. Group disadvantages: They are in the public eye and cannot truly move in the Federation without being noticed. A large fan following keeps constant track of their itinerary. Those who favor them: Concert goers, creative types seeking a berth on the ship. Those opposed to them: Those suspicious of anything beyond their experience of the ordinary. Area of Operation: The Federation Core (Hard zone) Headquarters Location: Glade, El Nanth, which they seldom visit. Public Face: Cheerful cultural sharers and permanent floating carnival of creative energy. Notable Members: There are only ten of them, they are: *''Ganesban'': Oldest member of the Bondgroup and male anchor. Counterpart to Teaulan. A very "Father Confessor" feel about him. *''Trulban'': Big, taller than most humans and nearly 225kg. He is the group bottom and a big softy. He loves to let humanoid children crawl all over him. *''Seerban'': The sensitive male. Quite the lady's man no matter what species lady you are. *''Falban'': Buff gray and well, buff. Muscles ripple off him. He plays dumb jock, but isn't dumb at all. *''Nanaban'': Red on red, an unusual color pattern. He is the fancy boy, dripping in chains and jewels. He is also the group musicologist. *''Dallalan'': The tease. She flaunts female for all to behold. Only a proper tease wouldn't let you play, she does. *''Reeshlan'': She wants to crawl in your lap, the fact she weights in at 181.4kg bothers her not at all. *''Teaulan'': Female anchor and counterpart to Ganesban. "Mom" to everyone she meets. *''Quizilan'': She is a charcoal dark Ane with a white mane that weaves an air of mystery around herself. Her deep and rich voice carries the female low parts and is featured in many solos. *''Paelan'': A pert tiny Ane, a full hand shorter than average. She possess a higher vocal range than is typical. She is shyer than most of the group. History of the Organization: Ane have a vocal language. It is an intricate tonal system that requires the Ane triple larynx Due to the fact they don't need it for primary communication it is a artistic form. What you say must not just have meaning, it must also have beauty. The Ane are fascinated by the fact that "Aneish" has developed a following among non Ane. This desire to hear Aneish among outsiders has resulted in Fuzzy. Fuzzy Is a bond group of five males and five females. The performance group varies from solos to a classic recital group of five. All members perform depending on the piece and arrangement. They display the style of the "civilized" Ane. Smooth groomed coats, colored horns with inlays, and jewelry. Fuzzy tours the Federation in a grand cycle that takes ten years. A concert is usually a once in a lifetime experience. They have toured for the last 60 years. What Fuzzy does not do is record. The Ane are in this for the feedback from the audience not the money. Every performance is unique as every audience differs. What you hear from them is as much a reflection of what you and your fellow audience members seek as it is what Fuzzy brings. Because they don't record many people have bootlegged tapes of the concerts. Fuzzy doesn't try to stop this. Their interest in the music ends with the performance. So while Fuzzy does not record, there is a lot of their music floating around the freenet. Their admittance policy is equally different. They will accept credits, but want your stories. In the weeks before a concert Fuzzy and the several bond groups that travel with them will hold endless clinics where you are invited to spill it to the All, to add you life to the record in exchange for a concert ticket. This has become such an essential part of the Fuzzy experience that in the 60 years they have toured Fuzzy hasn't made a bent slip of Latinum. They usually end up paying 60% to 90% of the cost of the venue. Those Humans that attend a Fuzzy concert describe is as a catharsis of emotion. A contact high that can last for days. Dedicated fans seek to learn the Aneish vocal language to understand directly what is being sung. Some 70 artists of various species, including one Vulcan have joined the Fuzzy roadshow as semi-permanent members. They travel with the group in their private starship, a carnival class liner the SS Whimsy. The ship is seething petri dish of creativity. Few artists have lasted a full tour. Writer Simon Rashanka said of his three years with Fuzzy. "I learned things about myself and my creative urges I really didn't want to learn, but I needed to learn. I would never do it again, and I am so glad I did it." Vulcan cross media performer, and Monk of T'zal, Ta'lis has traveled with Fuzzy for 20 years. The All are debating the success of this method of gathering information. It is suggested that other performance groups might be spawned in the Fuzzy model. Category:Groups Category:Culture Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek